maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Watoomb Lockbox
"This box is sealed with the power of Watoomb" Collect Watoomb Lockboxes to unlock Tempest Watoomb Lockbox x1.png|1 Watoomb Lockbox Watoomb was a lockbox included with Special Operations - Octessence. Obtaining all the comic book covers unlocks Tempest. They are used to recruit Tempest by collecting Comic Book Covers and completing the Tempest Collection. *Lockboxes can be purchased in the store at a cost of . *Lockboxes can be sold in the store at a price of . *Lockboxes can be opened individually at a 7% chance of obtaining a Comic Book Cover. 10 lockboxes can be opened together for a 100% chance of obtaining a comic book cover. Potential Drops *Comic Book Covers - Tempest Collection *Consumable Items *Deploy Drop Gear *Scroll of Watoomb *Isotope-8 *Unstable Iso-8 *1/3/5/10 *Waterfall of Watoomb E-Iso-8, Winds of Watoomb E-Iso-8, Winter Wind A-Iso-8 Side Tasks |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = First Day: Back to the Beginning |Task = Defeat Viper |Hint = Viper is the boss of Mission 1.1.1 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 10 |Reward = 10 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Second Day: Wizards Warring |Task = Use Steven Strange to defeat Amora |Hint = Amora the Enchantress is the boss of mission 1.5.4 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 20 |Reward = 20 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Third Day: Windy Water |Task = Use Storm to defeat Hydroman |Hint = Hydroman is the boss of mission 1.10.2 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 30 |Reward = 30 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Fourth Day: Faltine Failures |Task = Defeat Dormammu |Hint = Dormammu is the boss of 1.12.3 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 40 |Reward = 40 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Fifth Day: Abating Abomination |Task = Defeat Abomination |Hint = Abomination is the boss of mission 2.2.2 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 50 |Reward = 50 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Sixth Day: Mechanical Menace |Task = Defeat Ragnarok |Hint = Ragnarok is the boss of 2.5.5 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 60 |Reward = 60 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Seventh Day: Black vs Black |Task = Fight the Black queen using the Black Knight |Hint = Selene is the boss of mission 2.7.1 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 70 |Reward = 70 Watoomb Lockboxes}} |Title = Eight Days |Subtitle = Eighth Day: Vacated Volcano |Task = Defeat Surtur |Hint = Surtur is the boss of 2.11.5 **Come back every day for a new quest and chance for Watoomb Lockboxes! |Finish Now Gold = 80 |Reward = 80 Watoomb Lockboxes}} Category:Collections Category:Resources